Episode 6667 (19th October 2007)
Plot Fiz is annoyed when John says he's arranged another English lesson with Sally that evening, so they can't go out. Rosie throws a sickie as she can't face Liam at the factory. Liam tells Sally about Rosie's crush and how he may have been a bit harsh with her. Roy and Hayley arrive back from their camping trip at the Lakes. They've sorted out their differences and have decided to sign up for a charity project in Africa. Roger fits a new boiler at the takeaway for Jodie. Jodie finds out from Jerry that he's free to go if he pays a hefty fine. Sally talks to Rosie about her crush on Liam saying he's too old for her. Maria then has a go at Rosie for failing to pass on her message. She leaves the café in tears. Roy tells Becky he wants to make amends with Christian and would like her to act as a go-between. Becky's not sure it's a good idea. John calls at the Websters' house intending to cancel Sally's lesson. He finds Rosie upset and alone. Rosie pours her heart out to him about Liam and John assures her she's an attractive girl. Rosie kisses John which takes him by surprise but he kisses her back. Ivor and George quiz Norris wanting to know if he's proposed to his lady-friend or not. Norris remains tight-lipped. John hugs Fiz and assures her that he doesn't fancy Sally. Cast Regular cast *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Jodie Morton - Samantha Seager *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Doreen Fenwick - Barbara Young *Roger Stiles - Andrew Dunn *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin Guest cast *George Trench - Keith Barron *Ivor Priestley - Paul Copley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Front room and hallway *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jerry's Takeaway Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Following her row with Liam, Rosie takes the day off work - and when John calls round to check on her, the pair end up kissing; David feels left out after Gail takes the rest of the family and the Grimshaws out for a meal; and Hayley returns from her trip and tells Becky her plans for filling the void in her life. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,120,000 viewers (6th place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Category:2007 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD